


Türchen 52 - Berghochzeit

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [52]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Yann braucht Tobis Hilfe. Also reisen die beiden in die Berge, um sich dort gemeinsam in eine winzige Küche zu stellen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für sehrgutpeter. Du hast dir (unter anderem. Husthusthust. XD) diese beiden gewünscht, in Verbindung mit Backen und Kochen weil Background. Ich habe erst an eine AU gedacht (der eine ist Bäcker, der andere Koch und sie sind verfeindet), aber dann wollte Yann in die Berge. Und Tobi wollte mit. :D

**Wortzahl:** 3863  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

„Tobi, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe.“

Tobi richtet sich auf und schultert das Bällenetz, das er gerade befüllt hat. Er ist überrascht – nicht unbedingt, weil Yann ihn angesprochen hat. Sie sind Teamkollegen, sie sind Teil des Torwartteams, da spricht man schon mal miteinander. Allerdings haben sie sonst nicht viel miteinander zu tun, sie haben engere Freunde innerhalb der Mannschaft. Deshalb überrascht es ihn, dass Yann mit etwas Privatem zu ihm kommt – und dass er Hilfe von ihm will.

„Was gibt’s?“

Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass er seine Hilfe verweigert. Hassen tun sie sich noch lange nicht, da kann er seinem Torwartkollegen schon mal unter die Arme greifen.

„Ein Pärchen, mit dem ich befreundet bin, heiratet demnächst. Das wird eine Low-Budget-Feier und das bedeutet unter anderem, dass es kein Catering gibt. Ich koche dort, aber wir haben niemanden, der sich um die Kuchen kümmert. Die ganzen Muttchen, die sonst so versessen aufs Kuchenbacken sind, haben abgelehnt, die wollen bei der Trauung herum sitzen und Tränchen der Rührung verdrücken.“

Yann nimmt ihm das Bällenetz ab – ein Versuch, ihn zu bestechen? Gemeinsam laufen sie Richtung Umkleiden, während Yann fortfährt.

„Mir macht das nichts aus, ich weiß, dass ich trotzdem bei der Hochzeit dabei bin, auch wenn ich beim Essen stehe. Aber die Muttchen wollten die ganze Zeit direkt am Geschehen sein und können deshalb nicht mithelfen. Ich kann aber nicht auch noch Kuchen backen.“

Backen, seine Hilfe wird benötigt... Ja, Tobi glaubt zu wissen, worauf das hinaus läuft.

„Und ich soll einspringen und Kuchen backen?“  
„Genau.“

Yann weiß, dass er gelernter Bäcker ist – Tobi weiß nicht mal mehr, wann er das erzählt hat, aber das ist Fakt. Als sie sich noch nicht allzu lange kannten, hat er ihn gefragt, ob er ihm Tipps geben kann, wie er die Krusten von Pasteten besser hinbekommt. So hat Tobi dann auch von Yanns Hobbykoch-Ambitionen erfahren.  
Sie haben länger nicht mehr darüber geredet. Aber er scheint die beste Lösung für Yanns Schlamassel zu sein.  
Zumindest denkt der Schweizer das.

„Ich habe aber Bäcker gelernt und nicht Konditor.“

Yann winkt ab.

„Egal. Es geht um backen, du kannst backen. In erster Linie muss das Zeug gut gebacken sein – Schönheit ist nicht so wichtig. Es muss nicht superprofessionell sein, deshalb koche ja auch ich.“

Tobi denkt an das Essen, das Yann so fabriziert. Nicht superprofessionell, okay, alles klar. Geschmack bekommt er wohl tatsächlich hin, aber...  
Eine Hochzeitstorte? Die sollte eigentlich schon nach etwas aussehen. Und wenn Yann mit seinem „unprofessionellen“ Essen so vorlegt...

Offensichtlich merkt Yann, dass er noch zweifelt. Er packt ein paar andere Argumente aus.

„Für Anreise und Übernachtung ist gesorgt. Also, du würdest mit mir mitfahren und wir übernachten vor Ort. Das einzige, was wir von dir brauchen, ist deine Zeit und deine Arbeitskraft.“  
„Mh. Ist das in der Schweiz?“  
„Ja. In einer echt schönen Berghütte – ziemlich abgelegen, aber richtig schön.“

So langsam bekommt die Geschichte doch ihren Reiz. Ein paar Tage Kurzurlaub, ein bisschen Backen – mittlerweile nimmt er Yann auch ab, dass keine allzu großen Ansprüche an ihn gestellt werden und eine anständige Torte bekommt er schon hin, auch wenn er etwas außer Übung ist -, das klingt schon ganz gut.

„Und wann ist die Hochzeit?“

Yann nennt ihm das Datum und noch bevor Tobi überlegen kann, ob er da Zeit hat, fügt er etwas hinzu.

„Passt ganz gut vom Training her, wir kommen rechtzeitig wieder zurück.“

Es ist also wirklich alles geplant und auf ihn – gut, in diesem Fall hauptsächlich auf Yann – abgestimmt. Und wenn ein bedürftiges Bald-Ehepaar seine Hilfe braucht, wie soll er da Nein sagen?

„Okay. Ich bin dabei.“

~*~*~

„So. Endstation.“

Yann lenkt den Wagen vom Kiesweg auf einen kleinen, ebenfalls gekiesten Platz, der gerade mal Platz für zwei Autos bietet. Sieht noch nicht wirklich danach aus, als wären sie angekommen, doch dann erinnert sich Tobi an den Grund, warum sie nicht bis zur Hütte fahren: Sie können nicht.  
Tatsächlich sieht er sofort, als er aussteigt, dass der Rest des Weges zu schmal für ein Auto wäre. Yann hat nicht übertrieben.  
Und wenn er so den Weg entlang blickt, der sich durch die Bäume schlängelt, noch so weit, dass er das Ende des Weges gar nicht sieht, versteht er auch, warum sie das Essen direkt in der Hütte zubereiten. Wäre der Horror gewesen, das fertige Essen und vor allem die fertigen Torten hier entlang zu schleppen.

Im Kofferraum haben sie all ihre Einkäufe verstaut. In den letzten Tagen haben sie schon besprochen, was sie alles machen wollen – was in der kleinen Küche alles möglich ist -, Yann hat, bevor er ihn abgeholt, eingekauft und nun kommt der nächste Schritt. Sie müssen die Lebensmittel zur Hütte transportieren.  
Eine Weile lang sind sie nur damit beschäftigt, die Rucksäcke und Taschen, die Yann ebenfalls mitgebracht hat, einzuräumen. Dann treten sie den Fußmarsch zur Hütte an.

Interessante Location. Das wird Tobi schon beim Laufen durch den Wald klar, doch als sie auf eine Lichtung treten... Wow. Er kann verstehen, warum die beiden diesen Ort ausgesucht haben. Berge rund um sie herum, die unglaublich grüne Bergwiese mit vereinzelten Bäumen – es ist richtig idyllisch.  
Und gleichzeitig fragt er sich, warum sie das durchgezogen haben, durchziehen wollen, wie auch immer. Der Ort ist zwar optisch hervorragend geeignet für eine Hochzeit, aber die Anreise ist eher beschwerlich, vor allem, da der Rest der Gesellschaft nicht mit dem Auto so weit den Berg hinauf fährt, wie es geht, sondern den kompletten Berg erklimmen will. Das ist eine Wanderung, die vermutlich einen halben Tag in Anspruch nimmt. Und danach noch heiraten...  
Immerhin muss die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nicht am gleichen Tag noch den Rückweg antreten. In der Hütte ist ein Schlafraum, das Ehepaar wird in einer separaten Hütte, die ein paar Meter entfernt ist, übernachten.

Dann kommen sie endlich bei der Hütte an. Aus der Ferne, von der Lichtung aus, konnte man nur das riesige Gipfelkreuz vor der Hütte deutlich sehen, das Gebäude war zu klein, um Details zu erkennen.  
Sie sieht nicht ganz so aus wie in seinen Vorstellungen, kommt ihnen aber erstaunlich nahe. Irgendwie hat er sich darauf eingeschossen, dass das ein winziges Hüttchen sein wird, mit Steinmauern und Blümchen an den Fenstern. Die Blümchen gibt es tatsächlich, die Wände sind mit Holzschindeln bedeckt. Sie ist zwar überschaubar, dennoch nicht so klein wie gedacht. Gut, macht auch Sinn, die Hütte in seinen Vorstellungen wäre nur eine Ein-Zimmer-Bude gewesen und dieses Zimmer wäre noch dazu extrem klein gewesen.  
Von hier aus sieht man auch die zweite Hütte – ist dann wohl die, in der das Ehepaar übernachten wird – und die erfüllt seine Erwartungen noch mehr. Ihre Mauern bestehen, wenn er das aus der Entfernung richtig sieht, aus aufeinander geschichteten Steinen. Und sie ist winzig.

Vor der Türe bleiben sie stehen. Beide legen sofort ihr Gepäck ab, doch dann macht Yann erst einmal keine Anstalten, die Türe aufzusperren. Überhaupt kein Problem für Tobi, er genießt es, sich strecken zu können.  
Dabei sieht er sich noch einmal um. Ja, richtig tolle Aussicht hier, erst recht mit der allmählich einsetzenden Dämmerung.

„Da soll die Trauung stattfinden.“

Yann zeigt auf die Sitzbänke und Tische, die auf einer Anhöhe vor der Hütte, unter dem Gipfelkreuz verteilt stehen. Dieser Platz und auch die Terrasse direkt an der Hütte zeigen, dass das hier normalerweise ein Ausflugsziel ist. In der Hütte werden sonst kleinere Mahlzeiten hergerichtet und im Schlafraum kann man bei Bedarf übernachten, hat Yann auf dem Weg hierher erzählt. Doch morgen ist das alles hier für die Hochzeit reserviert.  
Hat Stil, findet Tobi. Ist nicht unbedingt jedermanns Geschmack, aber ihm gefällt es hier.

Dann rammt Yann ihm einen Ellbogen in die Seite und grinst ihn an.

„Noch ungefähr zwanzig Stunden Zeit und dann muss alles fertig sein.“

Zwanzig Stunden für ein Hochzeitsessen... Ist machbar, hofft Tobi. Ist ja nicht so, dass sie wirklich zwanzig Stunden rein für die Vorbereitung des Essens haben – zwischendurch wollen sie auch noch schlafen.  
Wahrscheinlich werden sie es nicht groß genießen können, sich heute Nacht den Schlafraum noch nicht mit all den anderen Hochzeitsgästen teilen zu müssen.

Tobi grinst zurück.

„Legen wir los.“

An und für sich wäre es vielleicht gar nicht mal so zeitintensiv, all das, was sie geplant haben, vorzubereiten. Wenn man eine Profiküche hätte, wäre man vermutlich in wenigen Stunden fertig. Doch spätestens jetzt, beim Anblick der Hütte, nimmt Tobi Yann ab, dass die Küche hier meilenweit von einer solchen Profiküche entfernt ist.  
Das wird ihm bestätigt als Yann die Türe aufsperrt, öffnet und sie in der Küche stehen. Kein Eingangsbereich, kein Flur – es geht direkt in die Küche.

„Das ist die Küche. Da drüben -“

Yann deutet zu einer Türe mitten in einer Küchenzeile.

„Da gibt es einen kleinen Gastraum. Wir können uns dort ausbreiten, das Essen wird draußen serviert. Zum Schlafraum kommt man man nur von außen.“

Ah, das ist dann wohl die Türe, die er auf dem Weg zur Hütte gesehen hat. Unter der Terrasse, im Keller also. Oder im Erdgeschoss. Es ist verwirrend – dadurch, dass die Hütte an einem Hang liegt, sind beide Stockwerke von außen begehbar und ebenerdig.

„Toiletten und Waschräume sind da drüben.“

Nun deutet Yann wieder zur Türe hinaus und als Tobi seinen Kopf durch den Türrahmen steckt, sieht er, dass sich am Wanderweg, links von der Anhöhe, eine Reihe kleiner Holzkabinen befindet.  
Richtig ursprünglich hier. Alles sehr einfach gehalten, aber auf eine idyllische Art und Weise.

Okay, genug umgesehen, jetzt wird es Zeit, dass sie ihren Arbeitsplatz für die nächsten Stunden unter die Lupe nehmen. Tobi lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Wie Yann gesagt hat: Es gibt nur das nötigste. Einen kleinen Ofen, einen haushaltsüblichen Herd, dafür aber auch zwei große Kühlschränke. Die helfen ihnen allerdings nicht weiter.  
Ja, es war definitiv eine weise Voraussicht von Yann, schon einige Stunden vor der Feier alles so herzurichten, dass es vor dem Servieren nicht mehr viel braucht. Sie müssen mit dem eingeschränkten Platz wirtschaften.

Yann stellt seinen Rucksack auf die Arbeitsplatte und beginnt, ihn zu entleeren, Tobi tut es ihm gleich. Alles, was nicht mit Essen zu tun hat, stellen sie vorerst in das kleine Bewirtungszimmer nebenan, den Rest sammeln sie erst einmal auf der Arbeitsplatte. Nachdem sie alles ausgeräumt haben, sortieren sie es. Ein Teil kommt vorerst in den Kühlschrank, ein anderer Teil, also alles, was sie momentan nicht benötigen und was nicht kalt gestellt werden muss, ebenfalls in den Gastraum. Läuft ziemlich routiniert ab, dank ihrer Absprachen, die sie auf der Fahrt hierher noch einmal ausgefeilt haben.  
Als alles dort liegt, wo es sein soll, öffnet Yann eine Weinflasche und gießt etwas davon in zwei Gläser, die er nebenan gefunden hat, ein. Damit stoßen sie an.

„Auf das Hochzeitsessen.“

~*~*~

Obwohl Tobi schon länger nicht mehr gebacken hat, hat er sich erstaunlich leicht getan, den ersten Teig vorzubereiten. Die alten, damals erlernten Bewegungen und Arbeitsabläufe waren sofort wieder da, das hat er sogar bei einer so simplen Aufgabe wie Teig zubereiten gemerkt.  
Nun hat er eine kleine Pause und die nutzt er, um sich neben Yann zu stellen, der gerade die Küchenwaage in Anspruch nimmt, um eine Portion Mehl abzuwiegen.

„Erzähl' mal etwas vom Ehepaar.“

Bis jetzt haben sie sich hauptsächlich über das Essen unterhalten. Nur hin und wieder hat Yann etwas von der Hochzeit an sich erzählt.

„Mh... Sie sind jetzt seit drei Jahren ein Paar. Und sie sind sich ihrer Sache ganz sicher – sie wollen für immer zusammenbleiben.“

Yann runzelt die Stirn, schüttet noch etwas Mehl nach, dann ist er offensichtlich zufrieden mit der Menge und er fährt fort.

„Sie sind... Oh. Ich glaube, ich habe dir das noch gar nicht erzählt. Hab' das ganz vergessen, vor lauter Kuchen und Braten und Salat und so weiter...“

Okay, jetzt ist er neugierig. Tobi greift nach seinem Weinglas – ein bisschen Alkohol schadet bei der Vorbereitung nicht, haben sie beschlossen – und lehnt sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte, um Yann besser ansehen zu können. Der wischt sich seine Hände ganz sorgfältig an dem Küchentuch, das er im Hosenbund stecken hat, bevor er es wagt, ihn anzusehen.  
Yann ist verlegen. Aber warum?  
Die Frage wird ihm umgehend beantwortet.

„Sie sind zwei Männer. Paul und Alfie.“

Oh. Das ist wirklich überraschend, damit hat er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Geht das in der Schweiz überhaupt? Gibt es hier gleichgeschlechtliche Ehen? Oder schließen die beiden morgen ihren Bund fürs Leben in Form einer eingetragenen Partnerschaft?  
Scheinbar bemerkt Yann, wie die Räder hinter seiner Stirn rattern.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Hat er wirklich nicht. Also, es verwirrt ihn schon ein bisschen, aber na ja, er ist ja nur zum Kuchen backen da, es geht ihn nichts an und letztendlich ist es ja auch egal, wer da heiratet. Hauptsache, sie sind glücklich und wenn sie meinen...  
Tobi weiß, dass er nicht besonders überzeugend klingt und seine Gedanken auch nicht überzeugender, es hilft auch nichts, wenn er sie ausspricht. Deshalb... Themawechsel.

„Woher kennt ihr euch?“

Eine ganz unverfängliche Frage – er ist stolz auf sich. Nun kann Yann ein bisschen darüber plaudern, welche Verbindung er zu den beiden hat – Freundschaft, vermutlich -, erzählen, wie sie sich kennengelernt haben... Alles ganz normal eben.

„Paul ist mein Ex.“

Oh. Also doch nicht so normal. Oder?  
Tobi lacht.

„Okay, und im Ernst?“

Auch Yanns Mundwinkel sind nach oben gewandert. Doch seine Stimme klingt nur ein kleines bisschen belustigt.

„Das ist mein Ernst.“

Nun wird Tobi klar, dass Yann nicht schmunzelt, weil er einen Scherz gemacht hat – er findet es lustig, dass Tobi so ungläubig reagiert.  
Er muss sich aus diesem Schlamassel retten. Deshalb hakt er vorsichtig nach.

„Ist er dein Ex, weil du gemerkt hast, dass du doch nicht auf Männer stehst?“  
„Nein. Es hat einfach nicht gepasst. Wir verstehen uns super, aber nur auf freundschaftlicher Ebene. Dass er dann seinen Alfie gefunden hat, hat uns darin noch mal bestätigt – die zwei lieben sich total. Und ich... Ich bin zwar Single, aber ich stehe immer noch auf Männer. Ist das schlimm?“

Zum Ende hin verschwindet Yanns Schmunzeln, er klingt unsicher. Vermutlich keimt ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen in ihm auf, weil er den ahnungslosen Tobi auf eine Schwulenhochzeit geschleppt hat und sich dann noch selbst geoutet hat.  
Aber es ist nicht schlimm. Komisch schon irgendwie, aber nicht schlimm. Kein Grund für Yann, so unsicher zu werden und das muss er ihm verklickern.

„Nein, das ist nur überraschend. Du.... Du wirkst nicht schwul.“

Es hilft. Yann lacht, diesmal ganz gelöst. Dann wedelt er mit den Armen, bewegt sie so, wie es dem Klischee für Schwule entspricht. Ein bisschen geknickte Armgelenke, ein bisschen übertrieben... So wie seine Stimme.

„Eben doooch.“

Damit ist sein Schauspiel wieder vorbei – er lässt die Arme sinken und als er weiterspricht, ist seine Stimme wieder normal.

„Man merkt das nicht jedem an. Erst recht nicht, wenn jemand es verstecken will. Aber auch sonst... Du wirst es morgen sehen. Alfie geht zwar tatsächlich in die Richtung, Paul dagegen... Dem würdest du auch nichts anmerken. Nur weil jemand ein anderes Beuteschema hat, muss man ihm das nicht unbedingt anmerken.“

Genau diese Aussage ist es, die Tobi etwas beruhigt – die ihm zeigt, dass er gar nicht mal so weit daneben lag. Denn hey – einem Aufreißer merkt man das schon öfter an, welches Beuteschema er hat. Nicht unbedingt jedem Aufreißer, aber einigen schon. So wie eben bei den Schwulen.

Doch Yann ist noch nicht fertig. Er macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streicht über seinen Oberarm. Und seine Augen... Sie blitzen auf, irgendwie. Tobi weiß nicht, was genau es ist, ob es sein Lächeln ist, das so anders ist als sonst, oder sein Blick...  
Er redet auch anders als sonst. Nicht normal, so wie im letzten Satz, so wie Tobi es von ihm gewohnt ist, aber auch nicht so gespielt wie gerade eben.  
Verführerischer? Seine Stimme ist etwas tiefer als sonst, meint Tobi. Und ruhiger, irgendwie.

„Aber du kannst mir glauben – ich habe schon einige Männerherzen gebrochen.“

Mit diesen Worten wendet er sich wieder ab, um sich um seine Zutaten zu kümmern. Er öffnet eine Schublade und nimmt die Messer dort unter die Lupe.  
Zurück lässt er einen komplett verwirrten Tobi.  
Was war das?

~*~*~

An und für sich haben sie das Thema Homosexualität ruhen lassen. Es geht Tobi trotzdem nicht aus dem Kopf. Hauptsächlich denkt er an das, was er gerade zu tun hat und das ist reichlich, die kleine Küche und die Menge Kuchen, die er backen soll, fordern ihn echt heraus, aber... Es hängt immer noch nach. Und er nimmt Yann plötzlich ganz anders wahr. Nicht negativ, das nicht, mehr...

Bis zu Yanns Offenbarung vorher waren Homosexuelle für ihn wie... Gut, nicht unbedingt wie aus einer anderen Welt. Er wusste, dass es sie gibt, hatte kein großes Problem damit, es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Und weil er nie bewusst mit welchen zu tun gehabt hat, hat er nie groß darüber nachgedacht.  
Im Moment kann er auch nicht wirklich über das Thema an sich nachdenken. Tobi sieht immer wieder zu Yann hinüber und ihm schießt der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er, wenn es nach Yanns Vorlieben geht, etwas mit ihm anfangen könnte und irgendwie ist der Gedanke gar nicht mal so schlecht, weil Yann einfach irgendwie gut wirkt, wie er da so mit dem Rücken zu ihm steht und summt und Zwiebeln schnippelt.

Es ist nicht nur wegen dem Gespräch vorher – die Stimmung in der Küche ist allgemein echt gut. Vor allem dafür, dass sie unter Druck stehen und sich ständig gegenseitig behindern. Mal benutzt der eine das Gerät, das der andere umgehend braucht, mal steht man sich im Weg herum... Sie nehmen das beide total locker – irgendwie stört es Tobi nicht groß. Wenn es wieder soweit ist, kabbeln sie kurz, lachen beide und dann klärt sich das schon.  
Auch wenn sie sich nicht in die Quere kommen, sprechen sie fast die ganze Zeit miteinander. Und das beschränkt sich nicht nur auf kleine Scherze. Sie müssen sich viel absprechen, schon alleine, um sich zu koordinieren, aber auch, um sich gegenseitig zu helfen. Wenn einer eine kleine Pause hat, weil zum Beispiel gerade der Ofen besetzt ist, hilft er einfach beim anderen mit.  
Sie sind ein gutes Kochteam. Und mehr als das, irgendwie.

Immer wieder tritt Yann hinter ihn, bleibt hinter ihm stehen, sieht über seine Schulter und ist ihm näher als er sein müsste. Aber auch andersherum ist das der Fall – auch Tobi ist ständig in Yanns Dunstkreis.  
Es kommt ihm vor, als würden sie das öfter tun, als es in der winzigen Küche eh schon nötig wäre. Aber das ist nicht schlecht und er sucht selbst teils bewusst, teils unbewusst immer mehr Yanns Nähe. Und sei es nur, um ihm Mehl aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

Die Verwirrung bleibt. Auch wenn Tobi keine Zeit dafür hat und sie deshalb in den Hintergrund rücken muss.

~*~*~

Der Tag der Hochzeit ist gekommen.

Bis tief in die Nacht sind sie gestern noch in der Küche gestanden – gar nicht mal, weil es noch so viel zu tun gab, sie haben schlichtweg die Zeit vergessen. Als sie gemerkt haben, wie spät es schon ist, haben sie es sich in dem Schlafraum bequem gemacht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt waren sie so erschöpft, dass es keine weiteren Unterhaltungen gab. Sie haben sich nur kurz angegrinst und sind recht zügig eingeschlafen.  
Nicht sofort. Tobi war noch ein bisschen wach. Nur ein paar Minuten, aber das hat gereicht, damit sich die Wärme in ihm ausbreiten konnte. Er hat sich so gut gefühlt, war so glücklich und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie ihr Soll geschafft haben. Da ist auch noch so eine Verbindung zu Yann, die durch das gemeinsame Kochen Form angenommen hat...

Dadurch, dass sie am Vorabend so gut vorgelegt haben, konnten sie den Vormittag ziemlich entspannt angehen. Sie haben sich ein Frühstück im Sonnenschein auf der Terrasse gegönnt, bevor sie ganz gemütlich die Vorbereitungen fortgesetzt haben.  
Und nun ist es soweit. Die Hochzeitsgäste sind eingetroffen, das Ehepaar auch, die Trauung hat begonnen. Und damit kommt wieder etwas mehr Druck für Yann und Tobi dazu. Jetzt müssen sie schauen, dass sie alles so hinbekommen, wie es sein soll, und es servieren.

Es klappt erstaunlich gut. Während vorne auf der Anhöhe die Zeremonie stattfindet, huschen sie zwischen den Ende der Stuhlreihen und der Hütte hin und her, um die fertig gestellten und auf die richtigen Temperaturen gebrachten Speisen und natürlich auch die Torten auf den Buffettischen zu verteilen.  
Irgendwie ist Yann immer an seiner Seite, wenn Tobi sich denkt, dass es gerade ein bisschen arg viel für ihn ist und auch er hilft Yann sofort, sobald er auch nur ansatzweise überfordert wirkt.  
Die meiste Zeit arbeiten sie jedoch alleine. Und wenn sie sich auf dem Weg zurück über die Küche begegnen, geben sie sich jedes Mal Daumen hoch und grinsen sich an.

Noch vor Ende der Zeremonie haben sie alles dort, wo es sein soll. Und so können sie bei ihren Tischen stehen bleiben und den Rest der Trauung mitverfolgen.

Es war ganz gut, dass sie bis gerade eben anderweitig beschäftigt waren, stellt Tobi fest. So schön das Setting auch ist – die Vermählung an sich ist eher langatmig. Da ist er ganz froh darüber, den Großteil übersprungen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich geht es auch Yann so, sonst hätte er sich nicht gemeldet, als es darum ging, das Essen zuzubereiten. Den wichtigsten Teil bekommt er ja jetzt mit.  
Auch seine Rolle hier wird durch die Trauung an sich noch mehr gerechtfertigt. Wie Yann es gesagt hat, halten alle Frauen, die Tobi in die Kategorie „Muttchen“ einordnen würde, Taschentücher in der Hand und spätestens beim Ja-Wort brechen bei den meisten von ihnen – und auch bei einigen Männern – die Dämme.  
Yann beschränkt sich darauf, die Hand auf seinen Oberarm zu legen und zuzudrücken. Als Tobi den Kopf dreht, sieht er, dass Yann nach vorne blickt. Um seine Lippen spielt sich ein Lächeln.

Dann ist es vorbei mit der Rührung. Die Ehemänner lösen sich voneinander, Paul greift nach Alfies Hand und sie laufen den Gang zwischen den Stuhlreihen entlang. Das Schniefen links und rechts von ihnen wird zu einem Jubeln.  
Mitten im Gang halten sie inne. Alfie wedelt mit dem Blumenstrauß – Yann hat erzählt, dass Alfie darauf bestanden hat und Paul konnte und wollte ihm diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen – und sofort stürmt die komplette Hochzeitsgesellschaft aus den Stuhlreihen heraus und zu Yann und Tobi nach hinten.  
Straußwurf? Ernsthaft?  
Ernsthaft. Das frisch getraute Paar dreht sich um, Paul lässt Alfie los, der bückt sich und wartet ab, bis die Menge hinter ihm so laut jubelt, wie er es gerne hätte. Erst dann reißt er seinen Oberkörper nach oben und wirft den Blumenstrauß nach hinten, Richtung jubelnder Menge. Richtung...

Scheiß Reflexe. Tobi hat den Blumenstrauß gefangen.

Doch nach dem ersten Entsetzen und während das Publikum noch lauter johlt, sieht er hinüber zu Yann, sieht, wie er ihn anlächelt, so, als wären die anderen gar nicht da.  
Und plötzlich findet er seine Reflexe gar nicht mehr so übel.


End file.
